


Shiny

by DianaMoon



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Early in Canon, F/M, Gift Fic, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Kaylee's attracted to shiny things...and people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Fic for Bowserbabe back in the day. Kaylee POV. Set early in canon. Thanks to Karasu and Zephre for looking it over.

I know I tend to orbit people and ships and things that are shiny on the outside and…Well not so shiny on the inside. I never let it get to me. The ‘verse is so large, weren’t no reason to dwell on such things when my attention should only be on my gal, Serenity. But then he came along, so _swai_ looking and shiny, and I knew he weren’t like the others. It was a true shine he had. We’re mismatched pieces, he and I. But _gorram_ it! We fit, I know we do. He just hasn't realized it yet.


End file.
